Swiftlet: Sister of Robin
by Hestia Prime
Summary: Damian Wayne, Son of the Bat and Grandson of the Demon. He was entitled wealth and great fortune but he had to kill his twin sister to do it. The feeling of regret stayed ever since. When he had a second chance, will he gain his the bond he had lost.
1. Prologue: Sibling Rivalry

Prologue: Sibling Rivalry

Damian, the blood son and heir to the Bat, and the grandson of the Demon as well as the heir of Ra's al Ghul. My twin brother, mother and grandfather's prized child. Me? I'm just a backup plan. I lived within my brother's shadow since the day we were created. Each time we trained I was a step behind Damian. I ravelled him in speed, intelligence, and agility. I was superior to him in stealth but inferior in strength. The only thing I lack of is the will to kill. I could have never had the nerve to take a life, even a lowly one. The worst I could do is to leave the for dead, never I had taken one immediately. This infuriated mother and grandfather.

Damian and I had a close bond with each other. We were only 5 when we made a blood oath. We cut our hands and let out blood intermingled and said our oath. "No matter what, when, and for whom; we shall never betray each other as long as we are brother and sister by blood and by oath."

We were toe-to-toe in combat, superior to all of grandfather's underlings but never had once we had defeated each other. We were equals until mother started favouring Damian more than I. He was personally trained by mother and grandfather where I was thought by mentors who don't even know my name. Our bond weakened but the oath still bound me to keep the jealousy in me supressed. Damian was more cruel and arrogant within the matter of month.

One day, grandfather instigated a battle between Damian and I by the edge of the cliff that was by the sea. I knew that it was a battle to our deaths. I gave it my all. It was my daggers against Damian's sword. Clashing our weapons, exchanging blows, dodging, scarring and bruising each other. I was losing my breath and I was pushed to the edge. "Sister," Damian said coldly, hiding his fatigue and sadness.

"Brother," I replied in the same tone. We clashed once more until Damian tosses me off the edge. I was falling to my death. I landed in the cold waters of the ocean. I passed out to the fall and pressure.

I soon awoke to see I was in an infirmary and was cared by a man wearing some mind of armour that reminds me of the ones worn in the fictional movie posters I saw once. "You are going to be fine young one," he said. "I will care for you from now on." 

I was adopted by the King of Vanaheim, King Grashor, I learnt the ways of court and the combat training necessary, but it wasn't enough. I was trained proficiently by the League of Assassins in combat, but I feel it is not enough. It was on my first birthday here that I found my mentors in the form of the god of trickery, Loki Odinson, and the lady of hope and will, Genevieve Jordan Odindottir. They were the adopted children of the King of Asgard, Odin Borson, the All-Father. Vanaheim was one of the close allies of Asgard for a millennium. Father thought it was a good idea to organise a ball since my birthday was on the same day since the treaty between the two civilisations begun.

At the ball, I wore my ceremonial armour and my tiara. I had my daggers by my side and my ceremonial sword. Damian was more of swords fan than I am. I did not wear a dress since I was yet to be decided what role I play in the grand schemes of things until the All-Father says so. According to the court advisor (whom has magic) I do not possess any magical potential, but she told me that the shadows seem to favour me. The advisor told me that the shadows turn darker as I step into it if I intend to hide. Anyway, on to the ball. I was greeted by many lords and ladies from across the two civilisations. Who doesn't wasn't to see a new princess. I admit, I am cute, but I hate to be called cute. I can gut a man alive I want to. When the two royals of Asgard walked in I was a man wearing golden armour and a green cape with a horned helmet, next to her was teenage girl wearing silver armour and a silver tiara embraced her head.

She greeted me and from there, she became my mentor in everything. She even took me to learn under his brother, Loki after discovering my affinity with the shadows. Sadly, I was not able to rival Loki as I have no magical potential of my own but learning the ways of the shadows and mastering it was my objective. From now on I disown my mother and grandfather, but never Damian. No matter what, when, and for whom; we shall never betray each other as long as we are brother and sister by blood and by oath. From now on, I am no longer the Granddaughter of the Demon. I am Rania, the Swift and Lady of the Shadows.


	2. Chapter 1: Final Test

Chapter 1: The Final Test

Genevieve Jordan just gave me an intriguing task, to crate a profile of the team she dubbed the Young Justice League. What added the interesting piece to the task she gave me was her words, "You need to go back to Earth as who you are now, not who you were. You have learnt all what I know faster than anyone had. I'm serious. It took me several years to understand Cybertronian and Kryptonian technology and you mastered all of it including my light-tech. As your pseudo sister I'm really proud."

Here I am in the city called Metropolis, looking for a teen the public call Superboy. Followed him here wherever he goes, and it always leads to a teleportation device known as the 'Zeta Tube'. I roll my eyes every time he uses that primordial teleportation technology. I managed to trace the beaming location just by passing the Zeta Tube he used and tracked the transmitted signals from it and located to Happy Harbor. I also noticed that the appearances of other Young Justice League members as I have managed to identify; Artemis, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Red Robin, and Blue Beetle.

I thought of the most cliché way to meet them. Run into them but then again, it was the most basic recon tactic ever. Though my way of speaking was a bit too formal to some. I went ahead regardless. I was making my way to the mall looking like a lost teen. Luck was with me as I was approached by Miss Martian. "Oh, um…you look kind of lost," she asked.

"Uh, I'm new here," I told her adding a little Vanir accent. "I was just visiting Happy Harbour since my sister had something to do her job in some office around. I told her I want to check out the mall and she just dropped me here and drove off. Rude."

"Well, that's some sister I guess. Wanna join me and my friends to hang out? I'm Megan Morse by the way."

"Rania Grashordottir."

"Oh, that's a strange name."

"Yeah, my adopted dad's is Nordic, and he sticks to his roots. The last name will be the father's name plus a 'son' if a boy or 'dottir'. Biological mother's Arabic roots for my first name."

"That's interesting. Let's go to the café while we wait."

Ten minutes later, her first two friends arrived, Wonder Girl and Red Robin.

"Hey Megan," Red Robin called

"Hey guys I want you to meet Rania, I told her I would show her around Happy Harbour."

"Oh, sure why not? Why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, my sister dumped me here on the way to work." Rania said "Rania Grashordottir."

"That's a strange name." Wonder Girl commented.

"Yeah. I know that. The story goes like this. At 5 years old, my mother dumped me by the beach and I was found by my adopted dad who took me in and raised me. I only remembered by first name, Rania. They adopted me since my mother was pretty abusive. Tried to find her but never did. Grandfather was bad too two times four worse than my mother. Saying that was how my mother was raised. Now that I think about it, I really want to smack him in the head and say, 'This is the 21st century!' Having a new family is great. Fun and protective brothers, a caring mom, and a fun and rad dad too. Plus having a girl cousin that's like a sister, that was the greatest part of my life." I ranted.

"Wow that's harsh," Red Robin said.

"Yeah, I'm Cassandra and this is Red." Cassandra said.

"Cool," I noted, smiling. Looking at him only wearing sunglasses, I knew he was the prodigy and genius Timothy Drake. Internally I told myself, no shock there.

Several minutes later the rest of her friends came, Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Superboy.

"Hey! Who's the new girl."

"She's Rania," Megan said. "I hope you don't mind if she joins us hanging out. I offer her to show her around."

"Cool! I'm Jaime" Blue Beetle greeted.

"I'm Bart," Impulse chirped.

"Conner," Superboy grunted.

They showed me around, brought me for lunch, even letting me join them to watch a movie. The movie was quite refreshing considering living on Vanaheim was quite stale with on site entertainment. I noticed peculiarity. Especially from Jaime from the frequent crackles from his back and his general discomfort. The crackles are very similar to the Cybertronian dialect from Vos. It always cautions Jaime of me. Bart was hyperactive in general. Conner was protective of Megan and stiff. Timothy was a fun character, same goes to Cassandra but he has a serious undertone each time he speaks to me. I asked him why he wears shade and told him that he was recovering from an eye surgery and what not. Obviously, a lie. They took me to the bus station and I bid my goodbyes. "Thanks everyone, for everything. See you next time." I waved and took a corner and used my shadow travel to my apartment in Metropolis.

I knew they would chase me. I know they will. 

I kept on my research on the Young Justice League, building the profiles of the members, from all the information I gathered and the information that the Justice League has as we I was quite amused by the fact that the planet was quite contemporary than Vanaheim and Asgard. Once, I was done on making the profiles, I laid on my bed resting.

I wasn't sleepy at all and knowing the Leagues were curious of me. I began thinking of my biological father, who mother _never_ told Damian and me. I was sure she had told Damian as he was her worthy son. I was saddened that my mother was showing favouritism. Damian and I shared the same flesh and blood. I became enraged. Looking back, it was all Damian. Damian! All because he looked like father. I turned and looked in the mirror only to look at a face I didn't recognise. It was not Talia I see but another woman. Was it because I look like someone other than her or her 'beloved' as she called my blood father. I took a look at the profiles once more and took a look at the Justice League. I was very interested into Batman, aka Bruce Wayne. He was undoubtedly had the looks of my brother and I had missed the details of his family.

I searched his family profile on the internet. I knew he was a billionaire before, but his story was tragic. Parents shot in front of him. Gotham fell to together with them that day as well. They were the soul of the city now dead. No wonder he was hell bent in preventing crime and became the notorious Batman. I looked up for the pictures of his parents and was greeted with the face of my own staring back at me. I read the caption, 'Martha Wayne'. Now I knew why mother favoured Damian and I was not. I was had the face of the only woman Bruce will ever love forever, his mother. Talia was jealous of me that he would've loved me more than her. I got angrier once more. It was always centred on her wasn't it.

I looked for images my father's sons and I saw the portrait of all of them. All including my twin brother, Damian. Why not I visit them once? I smirk to myself wondering the possibilities of his reaction. I miss my brother. 

I shadow traveled to Wayne Manor. Luckily no one was there. I took a breath and rang the doorbell. Not too long later, I was greeted by an old man, a butler I presume. "Hello," I greeted. "I'm Rania. I wanted to come visit Damian. I'm an old friend. It has been years since we met."

"Please do come in," he said. "Master Damian never told me he had childhood friends."

"Talia think I would be a weakness for him."

"I see." He led me to a living room where I saw my brother sitting in on a sofa reading, The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie.

"Master Damian, you have a guest," he announced.

Damian looked up and dropped his book. His eyes wide and he was in shock. "Rania, I thought you were dead," he said shakily.

I smirked. "I wasn't," I said. "I forgive you for tossing me over the cliff. Remember, ' _no matter what, when, and for whom; we shall never betray each other as long as we are brother and sister by blood and by oath'_." I lifted my right palm to show him the scar of the oath we swore.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I was taken to another world. My tale is as spectacular was Wonder Woman's origins."

"What? You were raised in Themyscira?"

"No, Vanaheim. A realm of the Norse deities. I was taken in and by the king and made princess. I would thank you for that but there is a part of me that really wants to punch you in the face and yell, 'What on Earth were you thinking?'."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 2: A Talk with Dad

"What's what?" I heard a new voice from the doorway and I saw man in his early 20s. Richard Grayson I assumed who that person was.

"Shut it Grayson," Damian snapped. "I am talking to my sister."

"Sister? You never told me you had a sister?"

"I was presumed dead," I informed. "Plunging to the death from a cliff was a reasonable way to die. Richard, I presume?"

"Yeah, call me Dick."

"I'm calling you Richard regardless. As I was saying brother, I was taken in by the king of a mythical Norse realm called Vanaheim, which is next door to Asgard."

"Like the tales of the Vikings?" Damian asked.

"Yes, but the culture of Vanaheim and Asgard is more refined than what humans depict in media here."

"- _tt-_ Media never gets anything depicted in myths correctly."

"Wait up!" Richard said as he took a seat. "You're saying that you were adopted by a king of one of the realms in Norse Mythology?!"

"Yes, by default I am the princess and third in line if my brothers are all dumb enough to die. Which will never likely to be the case."

"You have brothers?" Damian asked, leaning forward a little.

"Yes, Vegard the Fury, and Gunnar the Triumphant. I was called Rania the Swift."

"You must've slacked off," Damian accused. I just scoffed at him.

"Please brother, I did not _slack off_. I was training with the trickster god Loki with my affinity with the shadows. Apparently, it was a defect that ran in the Wayne bloodline had a unique defect that cause the metagene to be incompletely dominant. According to my second mentor, if the metagene was dominant, it would be a killer gene. I am more a to be 'hidden' in the shadows and teleport using shadows that I call shadow travel, but it was taxing and could put me in a coma if I travelled to far. Like across the Atlantic."

"That is the limit of your powers?"

"Yes, I have honed my combat skills to and add more techniques to my list of combat styles."

"Like what?"

"Kryptonian, Wakandan, and Valkyrie to name a few."

" _-tt-_ I'm not impressed."

"I am as well. Whose idea was to name your vigilante name, Robin? Your catchphrase is what? 'Tweet, tweet, on the street'? Brother, the only thing that sets you apart is that you're the most menacing. That is all I could give you credit for along with the upgrade to your suit. All-Father help me if you wore the original green bottomed acrobatics suit!"

"Hey! I was looking good back then and still am!" Dick argued.

"That's all you bring to the arena Richard," I sighed.

"At least I am a better-looking Robin than you Grayson!" Damian argued.

"I agree with Damian here."

"Hey! Versatility over practicality!" Richard argued back as he stood up. Damian and I shared a look, we nodded, knowing it was a que to get him.

Damian and I launched simultaneously and tackled him. The three of us ended brawling on the floor with each other with me holding my own against the two brothers. Our banter was stopped when we heard someone yelled, "What is going on here?!" It was Bruce Wayne.

We stopped mid fight with me having arms around Richard's neck and Damian was pulling Richard's arms in an awkward position. "A disagreement," Damian said simply.

"Over what?" Bruce asked.

"Versatility over practicality," I told him as Damian and I got off Richard.

"Who are you?"

"Father, this is Rania. My twin sister."

"Sister? You never mentioned her."

"I…thought I killed her when were 5. Grandfather and mother made us fight to the death." Damian's tone went lower as his words go on. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Talia was the never a great example of a mother. She played favourites. Guess who the golden child was?"

"I'm… sorry I tossed you off that cliff," he blurted.

"I forgave you a long time ago. I never disowned you. I disowned my heritage to the al Ghul family. She was a self-centred b-lady with an unhealthy obsession of Bruce Wayne. Plus, our oath still stands regardless."

"Damian are you sure this is your sister?" Bruce asked.

"I am his twin," I assured. "I know Damian's cheek will blush and deny anything I say when I tell you that he used to wet his bed."

"I do not!" Damian yelled, blushing. Richard laughed hysterically.

"See, a blush and denial by Damian."

"I still want to do a paternity test on you, Rania." My blood father is adamant.

"Do whatever you need to."

He then took medical swabs and took a cheek sample to be analysed. "How long Damian lived with you Bruce?"

"Ever since her was 10."

"Three years," I mused. "Tell me, was he a total brat?"

"Of course, he was," Richard confirmed with a bright smile. Damian grunted in annoyance. I only sighed. I would imagine dread for his compatriots. I blame Talia.

"My worst nightmare had come true," I sighed with dread. "Damian became a jerk. Talia did spoil him. Tell me Damian, did she sent you to work with others?"

"Mother said leaders need to be detached form their followers." This made me face-palmed.

"Ra's al Ghul, you will always fail to lead the world even if you succeed conquering it. At least you, Damian gain some empathy from living with Bruce."

Damian was quiet in the matter. Bruce looked at me and asked, "Do you think set the two of you apart for Talia?"

"Generally, I don't kill people the spot and Damian does. Ra's was really angry at this and Talia too. With my looks mirroring your mother Bruce, it was the beginning of the end of my favour with the al Ghul. Hence, Ra's instigated the battle between us and I lost by falling 300 feet into crashing sea waters with Damian pushing me to my so-called demise. Once again, I forgive you Damian!"

"You were gone for 7 years! Didn't you miss me?"

"I did miss you. You never had hope brother that I will return? Did you even search for me?"

"I didn't, grandfather told me that your body was shattered in pieces." I gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"What did he bring as proof of my death?"

"Your bracelet."

"Damian. In sparring, have I ever worn any accessories?"

"No."

"Why do you think I would wear it in our death deciding battle if you knew it would be a handicap for me?" Damian's eyes went wide in realization. "You are still need to keep track of your target's habits. Like you give that blush when an embarrassing truth comes from me. Like that time when-"

"One more word and I will dislocate your jaw sister!" he snapped with a clear blush on his face, clearly not wanting childhood spoof.

"This guy can't stand cute ever since we were 3. I don't mind it. I see my cuteness as a cover. I remember the time that someone kidnapped me, and the villagers warned the kidnappers that they were the ones who are in danger, not me. The kidnappers laughed saying, 'she's just looks and was not a threat at all.' Damian, what do you think I would do?"

He smirked. "You harm them to the point of near death and went away with an innocent look. I would decapitate them and spit on their corpse. What happened after that?"

"They were killed by hungry gryphons that were nearby as the kidnappers trying to get away from me," I said nonchalantly. Richard gave a horrified look and Bruce was glaring at me. "The Vanir were wilderness and fertility deities. I cannot predict the wild. I have more restraint now but it's not my fault if some random animal kills your afterwards"

"You," Tim said, he was the door.

"Yeah, we met in Happy Harbour a few days ago. Timothy Drake, Red Robin. I'm Rania, Damian's twin sister and the good twin."

"Since when Damian had a twin?" another man come from behind Timothy. He was Jason Todd.

"Jason Todd? Form that streak of white hair, my guess either Talia or Ra's took you for a dip in the Lazarus Pit long ago. You are also known as the Red Hood. Richard there is Nightwing."

"How do you know?" Timothy asked.

"A male Kryptonian hybrid and the lack trying not to be tracked. He should've learn parkour once. Anyway, the Zeta Tube energy is easily tracked and that's when you met me in Happy Harbour. A probe above Mt. Justice with highly advanced technology that had hacked the Justice League's servers without a trace. I used Cybertronian technology since Kryptonian is out of the equation. Tell Jaime that his scarab should not be too paranoid of strangers."

"Wait, you understand it?"

"Yes, I do. What is the point of going to a planet filled with giant sentient robots if I don't understand their language? Plus, I did learn how to make a teleportation device that is way batter than the Zeta Tube and manage to shrink it the size of a suit case, but it can only teleport or 'bridge' one person since it is called the 'groundbridge' on Cybertron. You do not need a receiving end. I can give you my notes of my studies."

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Jason said with suspicion.

"How do you even vanish in thin air?" Timothy asked.

"Not air," I said, and shadow travelled behind them "The shadows."

"You're a meta?"

"Only half. The metagene is incompletely dominant. If it was dominant, then it will be a killer gene. I can only control it after some training with Loki. If I do not have training, it will remain dormant. Too far or too frequent will put me in a coma."

I took Timothy's hand and gave him my address. "If don't believe me. Go to my house. Open the door twice." I shadow travelled back to my apartment in Metropolis. I was at the front door.

The apartment building was abandoned. I took the liberty to renovate the apartment within the building as my base of operations. Thanks to the gold I have from the many adventures and my position as princess. I opened the door to reveal a decaying and desolate apartment, and I closed it and opened it to reveal a contemporary apartment I but on my own.

I went to the kitchen and made dinner which consisted of sauté vegetables, fried chicken, mushroom soup, and an apple pie for dessert. Mother, Sigrunn, thought me how to cook and surprisingly my love grew for cooking. I knew many recipes and methods of cooking. So much so my brothers and Gunnar will beg me to cook a pie made from any random berries the find. I call it Random Berry Pie. I was assuming all Wayne Household excluding Alfred will come. I was setting the table when I heard footsteps. The I saw Richard walked in in his Nightwing uniform.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I set the last spoon down. "I even made dinner for all of us."

"I smell chicken," Jason said as he walked in in his Red Hood Uniform. "You made dinner?"

"Yes, I did."

"It was a dump before, but this place looks awesome. How'd you do that?" he asked. Jason took his helmet off and set it on the floor. Bruce came as Batman with Damian behind him.

"Two hours? Really?" I asked as I took a seat and Richard sat next to me. "Bruce, I did tell you to open the door twice. The place you were in was a pocket dimension. I learn how to create them when I was on Cybertron. Where's Timothy?"

"He's in your library," Damian answered as he took a seat. "Since when you learnt how to cook?"

"Since I was 7. You better get Timothy out there. To geniuses like him, it's Wonderland. My computer is in my room."

Richard sighed and went to get Timothy. Bruce sat next to Damian across me. Richard came back dragging Timothy behind him. He set Timothy next to me and he sat at the end of table.

"How?" Timothy stated in awe. "The wonders of science from other planets. Cybertron, Krypton as well, and another Earth. Wow."

We ate together at the table with Timothy asking me questions on Groundbridge technology one in a frequently. Jason was happily eating at his end, so does Richard. Bruce was eating with his cowl down. His and Damian's face have a look of content.

"Your cooking is well done Rania," Bruce praised. "How do you get the money?"

"Gold. I am the princess of a realm in Nordic mythology and I had won countless of battles in the arenas of Asgard. Not to mention all the adventures I go, and different missions I do on a weekly basis."

"What kind of missions?"

"Search and rescue mostly, sometimes covert ops. Missing people, items, pets, and etcetera. Most missions are missing people. Most of the time I complete the mission, sometimes I do not. The ones I don't complete will are the ones related to items of great power. Some are known to be able to reshape reality. Better left unknown that known."

"So, what alias did you operate using?"

"Shadow Valkyrie. I was reserved to create a new branch of them after I die and resurrect on Vanaheim as a Vanir. See it as a black ops division of the Valkyrie that pick up the souls of honourable vigilantes. We just wait until I die. Now, it's only Rania now."

"No," Damian interjected. "You may not be an al Ghul anymore, but you are a Wayne."

"Damian's right. The results came back positive. I am your biological father. If you wish, you can stay at the manor."

"Alright but I want in this vigilante thing that you're doing. I want to help. I'm far beyond your simplistic training. Mission control at least."

"Alright then, pack your things. Alfred will be picking you up tomorrow." I smiled. Father accepted me. Dinner continued and both Richard and Jason praising my culinary skills.

"What were the few missions you failed?"

"Neo-Krypton wanted me to find Kandor, but I failed to retrieve it, due to the fact Superman has it and extracting it was high risk. I just told them that it was in Superman's good hands. It was good for them. Plus, they kind of hate them anyway. According to them, Kandorians were pricks after all."

"No wonder they for stuck in a jar," Jason said as he took a bite of his chicken. "They deserve it." I shrugged. Fate works in many ways.

"Rania, if you don't mind can I have your notes on the studies you made."

"Maybe but I need you to understand the Cybertronian language if you want to master Cybertronian technology. If you can understand the scarab the is attached to Jaime, you're good to go. Master the Iaconian, Praxian, Kaonite and Vosnian dialect. They are the main and universal programming dialects used in Cybertronian."

"Dialects?"

"They're autonomous robotic beings. Sentient robots. Each area has distinct specialties."

"I see."

"How are you going to keep all of this stuff?" Richard asked.

"I don't know maybe alter the room I'm in and maybe decoration of a subspace. The possibilities are countless."

"Subspace?"

"A pocket dimensions. It's a Cybertronian thing. It's in their biology. They can transform from a 30-foot robot into a sedan. If you want me to make one, the price will be very high. Cybertronium is a rare metal. The scanners only picked up a deposit in the artic. Plus, I don't think the Wakanda is happy to let us buy some Vibranium, but I see what I can do."

"Not many know of Vibranium and it is very expensive," Bruce said.

"I know because I met the prince before Damian threw me off the cliff. You were busy being trained by Talia while I was sent to find my mentors. Talia set me up to find Ki 'era in the Congo, but I met Okoye, the General of the Dora Milaje. I had ventured into Wakandan territory. She took me in as her pupil for months as she knew I was no killer at heart. It was there I met Prince Azari and Princess Ava. The ways of the Dora were a coordinated combat and to never freeze in combat. Remember my last word to you?"

"I remember," Damian groaned. "I have gotten better."

"Yeah, he froze a whole bunch of times," Richard laughed.

"Not as much as you, Grayson." This was when the brothers began to banter. I had to fix the situation. And cleared my throat.

"Guys, in two years is my coronation as a princess meaning I will have legitimate claim to the throne of Vanaheim. I have to warn you that you may have to keep an eye on potential suitors. 95% of the time are total jerks. Trust me."

"No one pursues my sister without my permission!" Damian said with rage.

"I agree with Damian," Bruce said. "How many people are pursuing your hand?"

"Say, most high-class bachelors in Vanaheim, Asgard, and Alfheim. Some Jotuns as well to add into the mix. You do not want to know how well figure skating turn them on."

"More guys for me to shoot," Jason said with a frown. Richard and Timothy both had the protective frown as well. Inside, I was conflicted of either feeling great or dreaded and I may regret telling them.

They reluctantly left but Damian. He stayed with the reason that I was lack in protection. Once his brothers were away, he took off his mask and sighed. "Sister, I am sorry from what I did 7 years ago," he said. "I know you forgive me but I…need to tell you how I felt when you 'perished'. I was sad. I have to put an act for mother, so I could get to father. I was devastated when you died. I was at my weakest point of my life. I lost my only beat friend. We were together ever since we were created. I have missed you sister." He was trembling, and he was shedding a tear.

I stepped close to him and gave him a tight hug. "Brother, I have missed you as well. You were my first and best friend ever since we were conceived. I was lost since I fell off the cliff. I would always come back to my brother. You can never get rid me that easily dimwit. I missed our banters ever since I traversed the land to train with many mentors. I will never disown you as my brother. We have an oath to uphold." Tears shed between us. We embraced each other tightly. After several long moments, we let go.

"Now, what do you want to do?"

"I want to see your equipment."

I showed him to my closet in my room. One side of the closet was my small amount of clothes. One the other side was a mannequin with my combat armour and my daggers sheathed in their sheaths. It was a black version of a Valkyrie Armor with grey lines crossing the torso and breastplate, the outlines of my leg armour, and the boots. "I want new armour commissioned," I told him.

"Why? This was better than the league's armour," he said inspecting the armour.

"It does not fit your theme. Plus, it is weird for a person with allegiance to Batman wear a set of armour that uses mystic metals."

"You have a point. Do you have any particular design in mind?"

"Not yet but a few ideas of the technology incorporated in it. I just need time to design in."

"What metal are the daggers made of?"

"Uru, a metal similar to Thor's hammer. Created in a forged that used the heart of a dying star. It's magical and I still want to use it but not as my primary weapon."

"What's magical about it?"

I smirked and told him to pull it out of the sheath. He reached for it and he managed to take it out of the sheath. I smiled.

"Damian Wayne. Congratulations, you're a Shadow Valkyrie in the afterlife." My twin looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I made the group as a special ops subsidiary to the Valkyries to do things Valkyries cannot do and go where the Valkyries can't. Be the feet instead of wings. Thrive in the shadows to serve the light. I saw the near genocide of the Valkyries by Krysa, the reaper of bodies and she managed to kill three quarters of the Valkyries, each as powerful and skilled as Wonder Woman. I was the one who locked her up in a wall thanks to Loki giving enchantments I need." Tears beginning to spill. "It was my greatest failure. 400 women who were great soldiers, whom have faced immortals, gods. Died all because none had the will to step in the shadows." I broke down. I fell to my knees, crying.

"How was this your problem?" Damian asked as he kneeled next to me. "Why are you feeling guilty of it?"

"Krysa is a being that is created from fear. I could've stop it from growing into a being of immense power, but I was too afraid of embracing my destiny back then. I walk between the good and evil. Truth and lies, Damian, I can see it all. The shadows hide the worst of truths, the worst of lies. Fears, strengths, that are hidden. I can see it all brother. It was overwhelming. Damian, the first year of my life after that fight we had, I was trained by Loki. He's the god of mischief, trickery, and deception. I had the skill. I did nothing."

Damian grabbed my face and made me stared at him directly. "You sealed it, locked it away forever. Didn't you? You did the final blow when everyone else didn't make a dent," Damian said. "You had proven yourself a capable combatant that would go to dark places where the righteous would never go. You deserve an army of your own. We're in this together now. 'No matter what, when, and for whom; we shall never betray each other as long as we are brother and sister by blood and by oath.' I reinstate my oath to you one more."

After the breakdown, he slept with me in bed as I was shaken with my greatest failure. "You know," Damian said as I awoke. "You and father are alike. A lot alike. You don't kill, you feel guilt for the lives you failed to save. I… feel jealous of you. I was disowned by mother when I sided with father. She brainwashed father and made him aim the gun at me."

I head his breath hitched. I was silent I wanted to know how his life went about.

"She said, 'Kill the bastard. We could always make more.' By then I knew…I was worthless. It was always about control. I was just a pawn. In a grand scheme of things."

I giggled to myself and Damian looked at me strangely. "It seems like you, me and Bruce are all stunted in expressing our feelings. You bury them under a pile of dirt. I wear a mask and do stuff sometimes to express it."

"Stuff? Like train?"

"Sometimes. I cook, compose, play instrument, practice artistic sports, and of sorts. Talents. My mentor, Genevieve told me to be flexible."

"Didn't know you would take it literally. Grayson would love you to be his assistant."

"Nah. I'm more relatable with Jason. I never told you that interrogation is my forte and I love engineering as much as he does. Plus, we had been to the other side."

"You will not be working for Todd."

"We'll see," I said sweetly.

"You will never!" Then he began tickling me. I was laughing maniacally.

"Don't you ever work with Todd sister!"

"Like I would ever listen to you!" I cried between by laughter. Then the door burst open to reveal Bruce and the rest of his sons. Damian ceased his tickle frenzy. The others had a strange look at us

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Damian stated

"Sibling banter," I said. "The tickle monster I knew 7 years ago is still in there." Damian glared at me.

"Damian? A tickle monster?" Bruce asked, amused.

"You will pay for this dearly sister," Damian threatened. I cocked my head, curious what was in his mind. He smirked. Oh no. He would never do that. He walked out. My fatal flaw. Glitter, sparkles, sequins, and pink.

"Don't you dare Damian!" I yelled.

"You'll see," he said smugly as he exited in his Robin guise. I sighed. Wars on brother. It's on.

I felt Bruce's hand on my shoulder. "So how are you going to pack all of this?"

"Jayce," I called to my AI. "Pack up to roll." A beep and the furniture began to fold up and morph into cubes. Electronics fall into their cabinets and morphed into cubes as well. The closet turned into a suitcase and another one next to it. The men were in awe. Another beep followed.

"Well? Pick up the cubes!" I said the obvious. They snapped and went picking up the cubes.

Timothy was grilling me in the car as we went to Wayne Manor. All of them were grilling me. I kept silent. I had enough 12 minutes in. "Are you all done yet?" I asked loudly. All the men were silent.

"I will brief you once in the manor. Skill set, missions, anything you want. I will answer. Plus, Jayce will help me jog a memory or two."

"That I will, Miss Wayne" Jayce said through my watch. That made the boys jumped.

"How did you shove Alfred in there?" Richard asked, shocked. "He sounds young though."


	4. Chapter 3: Grilling my Life

We sat in the library, all of the household members were present including Alfred. I sat alone on a loveseat and Bruce was opposite of me and Alfred was by the door. Timothy, Richard and Damian sat on a couch while Jason leaned on the arm of my seat.

"You know I want barbeque after this," I restated my preposition.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Now talk. Training first."

"Damian and I were trained in the same routine by our mother, Talia for the first 4 years of our life," I began. "After that, she sent me away to train with other assassins around when she trained Damian further. I trained with 5 masters. The last one was the wrong person, but she thought me how to fight as in a group as well as alone. Okoye of the Dora Milaje in Wakanda."

"You had the edge to beat me, yet you lost," Damian said.

"You had one weapon I had never had back then Damian. That weapon was fury. You, Talia, Bruce, Richard, Jason, Timothy. You all had it. I never had it. It was leverage to my powers. I never had the luxury of going into blind range or fighting high. Aware of each move I make. All the lives I had taken knowing I can stop it. All this long I was holding back Damian. I was afraid of myself. I was afraid I would be the next Talia. A gift and a curse."

"Why did mother despise you?" Damian willed himself to ask. "I never understood her ever since."

"Alfred, Bruce," I said. "Look at me and tell me who do you see. Is it Talia, or someone else?" I said shakily. Alfred and Bruce looked at me. Stared at me for a long time until I heard Bruce sigh.

"Not Talia," he said. "My mother."

"The only woman that has a place in your heart. If I look like my grandmother, then I would have an immediate place in your heart unlike Talia."

"Talia was jealous of you," Jason said amused. "Talk about obsessed. Damian was her favourite because he was a Bruce look-alike."

"When did you realize this?" Damian asked.

"After Timothy met me. I had time to think for myself and looked long and hard in the mirror. I did not see Talia. I saw a different face. I found you, I find Damian, and I looked your civilian identity up online and I saw an older reflection of me that had a happy life."

"What of your missions?"

"I deal mostly with spy work, hostage extraction, infiltration, and covert ops that does not deal with killing."

"All those secret agent stuff?" Richard asked.

"Monster slaying, pathfinder, hacker, pilot. I could go on and on Richard. I have been through a lot."

"Academics?" Timothy asked.

"None, but I have a genius level intellect that is on par with my twin. He was busy being spoiled while I was busy going on intergalactic and interdimensional."

"You are a princess of a world, you should be more spoilt," Damian accused.

"Pardon me Mr. Damian but your assumptions are incorrect regarding Rania," Jayce corrected. "Her brothers, Vegard and Gunnar sometimes drag her back to Vanaheim since she was prone on going on adventures and/or training. She nearly went into a coma for exhausting herself."

"In my defence, I was stuck in a match to the death from a perverted stalker."

"You barely had sufficient rest soon after."

"My programming test from Cybertron was the next week."

"A growing girl like you needs sufficient rest regardless. Mr. Alfred, please reason with her." This AI was persistent. I swore JARVIS's inspiration was Alfred's counterpart.

"I agree with Jayce, Miss Rania. You and Master Damian both need sufficient rest."

"Then, it both of you are benched until further notice. Rania, you will not be sneaking out at all and your whereabouts are to be informed. Same thing applies to Damian."

"Father/ Bruce!" Damian and I yelled in sync. "Why?"

"Damian, you have been overexerting yourself recently and Rania, I trust your AI and I believe he has all your medical record I presume?"

"Correct Mr. Bruce. He is blood type AB and a partial meta-gene that doubles as a killer gene when homozygous," Jayce explained. "She sleeps 4 times a week for 5 hours each time. All-nighters activities mostly are training and studying. Miss Genevieve hopes that she can learn more form you on blending in with humans and relax. I emphasize on relaxing. If Miss Genevieve were kind enough to give me a tranquilizer, I would knock her out each time she is near overexerting herself, but my program and protocols denies me so."

"I want all her medical records sent to me Jayce," Bruce said.

"Consider it done."

"Why did I even think of creating you?" I sighed.

I was laying on my bed as I scrolled through he profiles of the Young Justice. It has been a week since Damian and I were grounded and Bruce integrated Jayce as the manor's security managing system. I was reading Superboy's profile when Alfred knocked the door telling me Bruce to meet me at his office. When I arrived there, I saw Bruce was looking at the pictures of Grandma and Grandpa Wayne on the wall.

"You do look like her very much," he said without turning around. "I wish the circumstances were different and I was there to raise both you and Damian."

"I understand," I told him. "Talia was more of a trainer than a mother. Sigrunn was more of a mother than her. She was the model mother and she was the one who showed me to take pleasure in simple things in life, but I had a solid mindset and I went soul-searching around the universe. I always return in Mother's Day and her birthday each year."

"I cannot thank Grashor and Sigrunn enough for taking care of you." Bruce turned and looked at me with soft and sad eyes. I knew he missed a lot. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I was place my head on his chest. He was shocked by my sudden action.

"I also learnt that hugs are nice as well. You miss this don't you?" I asked as I looked up at him. His face soften, and he hugged me back.

"I did," he murmured.

"Well don't you worry," I told him. "I swear you will never miss anything ever again. I will never let anyone take me away from you. You lost too much, dad. I promise." I felt his grip tightened and some tears were shed.

I hugged him tighter. From the corner of my sight I saw Damian peeking through the door. "Damian," I coaxed. "Come on. There is room for more."

I pulled away from Bruce and pulled Damian, then came back and hugged Bruce once again with Damian frim within my embrace. Bruce tagged along with a smile. Damian reluctantly joined in, but I knew he was happy inside.


	5. Chapter 4: Today's the Day Maybe

After being grounded for 2 weeks from doing any physical training, I was in the gym in the house on the trapeze, practicing my swings ang rip. "Not bad," I heard Richard commented from below when I landed on the platform. "A triple flip isn't easy."

"I can do a quadruple flip but with a smaller success rate," I told him as I pulled the rope and slide down. "Space is a crazy place to be in. I've been training in acrobatics for a year or two. Damian got the skill, I've got the talent."

"Why do you hate Talia?" Jason asked as he walked in.

"She wasn't a mother to begin with. She never listened to me, visited me in the infirmary when Damian and I sparred each other half to death, and outright ignored me. Even gave me death glares when I accidentally hurt Damian slamming the door into him at 4 when he was hiding."

"So, you're jealous of Damian?"

"Him? Nah. I'm jealous that I do not receive a fair treatment as him back when we were kids. He saw sweet in his own way."

"The tickle monster?"

"Yeah. Jason, mind joining me in my armory. It's candy land. I have customized ammo that you would like. I don't use guns quite often, so you can have most of them, you can have most of them. I made more than I needed."

He readily agreed, and I pulled him to my room with Richard following us from behind.

Bruce and Damian was searching for Rania as she was a no-show in the cave after an hour has passed from the time they promised to meet up. They went to her room just to see it empty.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked Damian. His son only shrugged.

"Miss Rania is in her simulator. In her closet, turn right and keep walking on until you see her with both Jason and Dick train. She is currently beating them blindfolded," the AI answered.

Father and son ran into the closet to see a door. The door slide open and the rushed in. "Jayce show the way to Rania,"

A grey line lit up on the floor. "Follow the line and it will lead you to the area she's in," Jayce said. They ran and passing by 5 doors in the left and 3 doors in the right, all unequally spaced.

"This is a magnificent feat of engineering," Damian mused as they ran.

Once they arrived at the simulator and entered, behind a glass wall was Rania, blindfolded, locking Jason's head in between her legs and pulling his arms back. Richard lying down gasping for air.

"Okay! I give up!" Jason cried. Rania let go and got off her new brother. Jason laid in his back, catching his breath. She took off her blindfold and took a breather.

"That was a spar," she said with content. "You two need to keep a stable breathing pattern. It gives away your emotions. Richard's sped up when he felt he as he was losing, Jason's was ragged when he felt threatened. Plus, your steps too loud and strong. I can make out your moves from the vibrations you give off from the ground. Jason, try to move a bit lightly. Dick, your arms need to be… less stiff when you throw a punch. A blind enemy uses other senses to battle. Plus, I could literally hear every swing of your limbs."

"I see you are sharper than before sister," Damian commented.

"From you, that's high praise. We need to wait for these two to get up before we can tour the armoury."

15 minutes later we walked towards the armoury. "I hope nothing is lethal in there," Bruce commented. Jason and I snorted.

"Anything can be lethal Dad," I sighed. He just grunted.

We arrived at the armoury. There were rows upon rows of shelves that store weapons and armour in this room. I just realized it was this vast. "Jayce, just how many weapons do I have?" I asked.

"90 blades, 80 long ranged weapons which does not include ammunitions, 50 other melee weapons, 58 blasters with power cores removed, 21 variations of armour with 341 in total arms inventory, and 75 artillery that includes the blaster variation and bullet variation," Jayce said. Jason whistled at the number of weapons that I have. It was a lot.

"Never knew you were a hoarder of weapons," Damian said offhandedly. "It's a quirk you and father share."

"I made most of these. Some are magical, some are of alien origin. I don't keep trophies."

"Why?" Jason asked. I looked at him sharply. Was he insane?

"Safety reasons," I told him. "What if the trophies I bring had trackers? Or bombs?"

"Yup, there's the paranoia you share with your dad. You act more like him than the demon over here." I only rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Pick up the boxes that you need to store the ammo you want. You can only take 3 medium sized blasters."

He took threes storage boxes I kept by the door and we proceeded to the ammunition's gallery. He has a happy smirk on his face.

We spent the whole evening in my armoury with me giving the full detail of all the functions of each ammunitions. Jason was like a child in a toy store and has taken all variations of common ammunitions (ammunitions that can be used in guns that are bought in gun stores) in bulk leaving only 30% in each variation. He took a sapphire core (a durable core) for a blaster he had chosen which was a sniper blaster.

"If you use it to massacre people, I will reap your soul from you using Shade and Shadow," I warned.

"So that are their names," Damian mused. I just rolled my eyes then flicked my hands and the two daggers flew to my hands.

"Only I can lift them and those they see worthy. Only I can call them. Pass them around. See if you can hold them."

"If we're not worthy?" Richard asked.

"A stab in the foot will be very painful."

I passed them to Damian. He then passed it to Timothy. Timothy smiled and passed them to Dad. Dad wearily picked them from Timothy. He sighed when he was able to pick them up. He inspected the craftsmanship of the daggers.

"What are they made from?" He asked.

"Uru. It can only be forged properly at the heart of a dying star on Nidavellir. They were forged by a master blacksmith named Flara, a dwarf. Not done properly, Uru will be brittle. Dwarves are like 3 times the taller of an average human male."

"How did you know all of this?" Damian asked.

"Dwarves are my frequent client since I go gem hunting for them in exchange for blacksmith training and answers for other missions."

"Your adventures worry me Rania as it taxes your health most of the time," Jayce spoke through the speakers in the room.

"He's everywhere!" Jason said exasperated as he took the daggers form Dad and shoved them to Richard, whom them passed them back to me like it was a game of hot potatoes. At least I knew they were able to hold them. I just smiled and shook my head. Then an idea passed my thoughts.

"Dad! Am I going to be part of Young Justice?" I asked dad excitedly.

"Oh no," Jayce sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Young Justice?" He asked. I rolled my eyes once more.

"You know, 'The Team'. Can I?" I asked with excitement. Damian clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"If you say I act like a child, my retort will be; 'I am entitled to act so and it's fun to act one's age. You should try doing it sometimes.' So, can I?"

"I don't see why not," Richard said with a shrug. "Bruce?"

"I don't see the harm in it," Dad agreed. I immediately hugged him.

"On one condition." I pulled back and looked at him.

"What?"

"You must have sufficient rest. Damian will bring you there."

"Father! I…" he began to object.

I went up to him and put my hand over his mouth before he the next word was said.

"Bite my hand and your dignity will suffer Damian," I warned. He grunted and crossed his arms, giving me a look that says, 'your point is?'

"If you bring me Damian, I will not harm your dignity. May boost it. Poke it a little but no major stuff that will ruin your pride. Promise."

He glared at me and nodded. I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Deal."

I managed to create my suit. I wore a visor unlike my brothers, and it was equipped with all sorts of _-visions_ ever known; infrared, ultraviolet, and all form of the electromagnetic spectrum. My bracers and gloves are doubled as a mobile computer and can connect to a computer via touch. I had a costume similar to my brother's but with a blue and grey theme and slightly heeled platformed shoes. If Wonder Woman can, I do too.

The materials for the black undershirt was a Nano-tech elastic and laced with adamantium so it would be bulletproof and waterproof. The vest will be of dark blue and was made form material that was similar to Kevlar but more resilient and was as light as a soccer jersey. It was longer and with the utility belt, it made it look like a mini dress. I also added some storage pockets to store some anti-gravity patches ( _yes, I do make them_ ) on my upper back and EMP patches on my lower back. My utility belt was black with grey accents and a holster for my grappling gun. My gloves and bracers were grey and was made from a Vibranium nanotech that could store kinetic energy when needed as well as has a surface gripping function, along with the tech inside. My cape was black on the outer side and dark grey on the inside and the lining of it. It was able to give me some gliding property as well as invisibility and it was hooded. My pants were made from the same material as my shirt. My boots were of the same grey as my cape and bracers. The boots had hard-light technology as well as the surface gripping function as my gloves. The hard-light tech was just in case I need to build platforms and bridges. They were also equipped with vibration detectors and can go completely silent.

I have never told my family of the tech in my suit, but they never need to know since they know that I will put sophisticated tech in my suit. I braided the hair on the side of my head, exposing my scalp that has both Vanir and Wakandan ( _I got it during my training there with Okoye)_ runes tattooed on. I made my debut as Nightwing's partner shockingly.

On my first night, I sat on top of a roof in Blüdhaven with Richard by my side. "You know Nightwing is a character from Kryptonian myth. It's also a predatory bird as well," I said.

"You know the legend?" he asked me in surprise.

"Well, I did go to a Kryptonian colony to study Kryptonian tech and combat."

"Wait! They're still out there?!"

"No, they died in a planetary explosion…of course they are still out there, genius! The home planet blew up, but one colony did survive. They were independent from Krypton and detached from them. Plus, elders from that colony said Kryptonians were pricks anyway. Hence, they didn't even bother to contact Krypton at all for decades."

"Wow, Superman would be exited to go there."

"Well, good luck. That planet is sealed off from outsiders and they have sworn to never begin an empire after learning Krypton went ' _kaboom_ '. They did, however, had a colony each on another Earth and Cybertron for diplomatic purposes and defense. Same thing applied to the two planets as well. The three had been on good terms for a century."

"Wow! Never know there was such a thing existed but then again, we have Martians and Amazons here. Crook up at 1 o-clock. Let's go!" He said, shooting off a line from his baton. I followed him by shooting my own line. Said crook was robbing a jewelry store.

We swung down and I landed behind them. "Going somewhere?" Nightwing asked as he landed in front of them. As predicted, they turned and to see me.

"Who is this?" the guy asked. "Your sidekick. You gotta be kidding me! A girl?!"

"That's it!" I yelled. How dare he criticize me as a girl?! I disarmed him and threw away the jewels he stole on the ground. I then pull myself up to wrap my legs around his hear while I pulled his arms in a very uncomfortable position. He fell on the ground in pain.

"You want to think back on that buddy!" I warned.

"Swiftlet! Enough!" Nightwing warned. I got off and tied him to the nearby lamppost. The police came after we left.

"That was a bit aggressive don't you think?" he asked as we ran on the rooftops.

"Please, he was insulting me being a female. I take that personally," I huffed.

"You're just like Damian," he sighed.

"I am his twin," I pointed out. "We are not total polar opposites. Insults can trigger our annoyance."

"Point there."

I stopped my run when I saw the two little girls were cornered by a large man. Without warning Nightwing, I jumped on him and landed on the small of his back. He was pushed to the ground and I told the girls to run. I had him in a choke hold and told him to swear to never harm girls at all. Like the crook just now, he underestimated me. I dislocated his arms looked him in the face. "Never ever underestimate women!" I growled.

"Swiftlet!" Nightwing called from behind. I got off him.

"Seriously Nightwing? Do all the criminals here disrespect women?" I questioned.

"Well, Blüdhaven does not have a lot of bad women," he admitted before we went someplace else. This will be a long evening. We finished patrol by 11pm and I went back to Gotham via shadow travel. I was in the Batcave when came out of the shadows. Dad and Damian were just returning from patrol.

"How was your first time on patrol?"

"Unsatisfying. They disrespected _me_ for being a girl. I understand if I they called me a kid but a girl? I will not let it slide easily. All of the crooks tonight came back with either a broken arm or a dislocated joint. Dare they call me weak _little girl._ I broke one robber's jaw after calling me a _weak little girl_ and calling Richard a pedophile. Suffice to say, he let me go a bit."

"You should at reduce choke holding your more Rania," Dad scolded.

"Sorry. It's just my training. I was told I had a weak control over my choke holds."

"So, you practice it on crooks?" Damian asked.

"Well, so far no marks and they have a bad back." Dad just grunted in approval. Well, he is Batman. Who can blame him?

Several weeks of patrol with Richard in Blüdhaven made me well known as Swiftlet, the Girl Sensation. Never knew I would be that popular so quickly. Richard was really happy to have me as a partner as well. We did work together with Batman (Dad) and Robin (Damian) in Gotham regarding an illegal arms trade in both cities. Blüdhaven being the entry point and Gotham was the hotspot selling hub. All instigated by Black Mask.

Now I sit in my room. Looking forward to joining the Young Justice.


	6. Chapter 5: META

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI was standing at the Zeta Tube of the Batcave with Damian in civilian clothes wearing sports sunglasses. "Do not ever try to shame me sister," Damian warned. I was here for several weeks living with Damian and Dad with Alfred as well. Life was not quiet at all. Gotham has problems almost daily. I swear I would personally modify Arkham's security systems one day just because the breakouts alone. Gotham have insane people, and some are metahumans as well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI rolled my eyes at him and promised to not harm his dignity. We walked in the Zeta Tube and arrived at the base of Young Justice. We were greeted by an exited Impulse, aka Bart Allen. "New guy? I'm Impulse aka Bart Allen. You must be Swiftlet? Cool. Never heard of you before."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm Robin's sister and Nightwing's partner."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Never knew you had a sister, Damian."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, twin sister exact. Don't worry, I'm the good twin." I said cheekily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Since when you're the good twin?" Damian responded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm not as moody as you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: -36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You threw kitchen knives while cooking," Damian quipped. I huffed and rolled my eyes. He had a smug smile. I cursed in Nordic, Damian looked at me strange with raised eyebrows. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"Bart continues to give me a tour of the base of Young Justice. He showed me all the important areas in the place; the kitchen, living room, my personal room (not that I needed it but might as well), the mission area that has a Zeta Tubes attached, the medical bay, the labs, as well as the sparring and training arenas, finally the loading bays where the transportation vehicles are (which was only a Martian Bioship). Standard fanfare for a heroes' liar. I just wondered that where is everyone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Hey Bart, where is everyone?" I asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Oh, they're all gone on a mission. Something about a new metahuman spotted in a metahuman trafficking lab."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Interested sister?" Damian asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Well, why not?" I said with a sigh. We stood at the main monitor and Bart showed us the video caught of this metahuman. It was not a good image quality but at least we could see the figure was a female that had telekinetic powers because she just stood behind the treeline and the guards were disarmed and knocked out by their own weapons. They floated to a tree with heavy vines and were tied with the vines. She then proceeds to dismantle the front of the base as she ran towards the base./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""She's a powerful," Bart quipped. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""No, if Miss Martian trained well, she can do the same. Thinking about it, I think I know her."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""You do?" Damian and another voice said. We looked behind and saw members of the League and the other members of the Young Justice. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Who is she?" Superboy asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Well, expend your repertoire to considering other organisations such as META, which is Metahuman Extraction, Training, and Alliance. My guess, this is Gloria Tenor-Ray. She was a former British intelligence agent that was part of a metahuman taskforce. Her powers are telekinesis while her twin sister was telepathy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"I accessed the META servers and took her biodata. "She is responsible for the theory of telekinetic variations and the implications. She teaches young telekinetic metahumans as well as strength metahumans in controlling their powers. She teaches science at a high school in Britain, named Vanwell-Wayne Gifted Academy. This and the schools under META are funded by Vanwell Corporations as well as the Wakandan Government. They have been doing this for more than 2 decades and the volunteers that go on rescue missions have seen torture. They rescue, recuperate, and train these metahumans to know their limits and become part of general society."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""How do you know all of this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Remember that I said that Wakanda was funding this? I met some of these people that were save by META. Most META's students want to be civilians. Ever since I was trained in Wakanda all those years ago, I knew metahumans had existed all those years ago."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""We need to see her."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"I sighed and checked he schedule and once again sighed in disappointment. She was fully booked for the week in Wakanda for a meeting. "Well, no can-do guys. She's in Wakanda. A no-man's zone. We can't waltz in either. No."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Why not? It's a 3suprd/sup world country." Timothy argued. I scoffed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""What is the most wanted export of Wakanda?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Oil?" Miss Martian guessed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""No, its not. It's Vibranium. It's a metal that can absorb and dispel kinetic energy with 0 damage to it. 1 gram of the metal cost about $10,000. I've been selling tech to them in exchange for Vibranium."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""What did you sell?" Timothy asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""It's classified," I smiled. "It's something I had my hands on before I came here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""What? Alien tech?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Yes and no. I built the tech based on all the tech I have taught on my adventures."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Why do you think my AI assistant was so ticked off before when I can't sleep? I go on an engineering binge with the automation of my tech. The butler AI was not the only one."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Can we get a meeting with her soon?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Yeah, I'll try. For now, let me find her report on this incident." I typed into the mission logs and found the report regarding her. It was in Wakandan. That was no surprise. The general gist of why she did go on that mission. It was to save her students./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Can you read it?" Superman asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Yes. She did it to save her students. I'm not used to this tech and the servers almost rejecting this computer. This is mostly built on human tech and some Kryptonian tech. The software has little Kryptonian encryption. Anyway, she volunteered to go to the rescue her students and she succeeded with zero casualties. Though if there was Psimon, she would've ripped him to shreds. She's not above killing since she was a former MI6 agent, but she wanted peace after she retired from MI6. Peace was her main goal. Not revenge. These students are from Vanwell-Wayne, and orphans that were from mad projects like CADMUS. All has psychic based powers." span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""They're building an army of them," Superboy huffed. I rolled my eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Here I thought that the legacy of Jor-El was not as muscle bound. Look, this is too early to make assumptions. Plus, I don't think that Gloria Tenor-Ray will let any of her students get kidnapped. She's known to be a mother hen when it comes to her students being captured. If they tortured the, they'll be in cells not pieces anymore. The limit of a telekinetic is the imagination and will."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Well then since you are well acquainted with the suspect, you should lead this mission then. How do you get into META's servers in the first place?" Richard asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Wakanda." I spoke. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""How?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows. Then it took a while until he remembered that I was trained in Wakanda. "Right, you go ahead," he corrected. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Eidetic memory is one thing Damian and I share," I sighed. I then registered a cruiser ship named 'Elite Cruiser' (a href=" wiki/Zephyr_One"Zephyr One/a) into the system./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""For this task we will be facing diplomatic pressure and I need someone who is good in dealing with diplomatic problems," I announced. "Aqualad, Red Robin, Superboy, and Artemis. You will be joining me in this. I we are in good graces, we may secure an alliance between the League and META. The worst, an agreement."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""Wait," Richard said. "This is not a diplomatic mission. It's about investigating this new metahuman."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""From what is see the case is closed," I argues. "Gloria Tenor-Ray, female, age 35. A biology teacher in Vanwell-Wayne Gifted Academy. Former MI6 agent. Highly skilled telekinetic. She volunteered in the mission. She wanted her students to be safe and is recognised in the school to be a mother hen in field trips. They were kidnapped in a field trip. The school is a part of META and they are responsible for the wellbeing of their students. That includes the guarantee of their safety."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';""So what?" Bart said. "Report to the cops and its all done."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"I got angry of this and I smashed my hands on the keyboard. "Do you know what is the current state for metahumans now? Metahumans are exploited as child soldiers, they go to other planets to be suicide soldiers with no guarantee for them to return!" I shouted. "I met one on in transit to a known warzone. He was only 6. Had explosion manipulation. He was burned everywhere. That was earlier this year. I saw his remains. He was an ash statue, crying in agony. You dare say, 'so what'?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"Bart just shut up. I continued. "These teachers, they're teaching kids that are worth more than children from wealthy families. They're teaching kids who may be the next supervillain, or the next superhero, or even just the normal guy next door. The students who go to these schools are volatile. The teachers at these schools are trained to handle students in these situations. Kids who just think of fun and moody teens that all have superhuman powers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 36.0pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: 'Century Gothic',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Century Gothic'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Century Gothic';"I sighed. "My team and I will try to see that goes behind the curtains in META. From what I know, they were former test subjects from crazy scientists. Keep in mind. Some, like Gloria, don't mind killing."/span/p 


End file.
